


Spectershipping (Yuto x Yuri only) Collection

by The lonely world (yenphungnguyenqndk)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, General, M/M, OC, OOC, Original Character(s), Out of Character, bottonYuri, collection, it's Yuto x Yuri, not Yuri x Yuto, spectershipping, spectershipping hint, story spoilers, topYuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenphungnguyenqndk/pseuds/The%20lonely%20world
Summary: A collection of Spectershipping (Yuuto x Yuuri only) short spoilers that I've written and translated in English.





	1. ARC-V Rare Pair Week 2018 - Day 1 - Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> \- English isn't my mother language, so my writing doesn't look so good.
> 
> \- The chapters are spoilers of my stories, so I won't explain anything if it's not necessary.
> 
> \- I always write the originals first, so it will take some time to update here.

After greeting the guests whom the King introduced him to, Yuuto noticed the music be lower suddenly then be changed. That marked the beginning of the dance.

Seeing how happy the guests were as they went to the hall with their dancing partners, he just sighed in his mind. He wanted to dance with someone, but…

“What’s wrong?” The King asked, noticed the suspicion of sadness in the young president’s eyes. “Don’t you find a dancing partner?”

“No. That person is already here, just…” Yuuto replied happily then stopped, he wasn’t sure what to say. “Maybe I have to invite them.”

The old king blinked his eyes then laughed. Toshio told him about “that person” whom the man just mentioned. He said they were very talented and they had made his heir be in trouble for more than ten years. At that time, he didn’t believe it, but now…

“Haha… Sound hard?”

“Yeah.”

“Try to invite them, the dance started. Good luck.”

Then the King left.

At the corner of the hall, when the purple – pink haired boy was standing and enjoying a glass of fruit juice, he heard footsteps. Someone was approaching him, he knew who they were.

“You’re here.” He said, drank the rest of fruit juice and he even didn’t glance at the other.

Yuuto stopped, looked down at the one who was shorter than he.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you alone.”

“That's alright.” The boy replied, his voice sounded tired as usual. “It’s because I don’t suit those people, not your fault.”

The young president sighed. Instead of deciding himself, he should’ve asked the boy in the first place.

“Then,” The boy looked at him, covered his yawn with his hand. “Why are you here? It’s not time to go home, right?”

“I want to dance with you.” Yuuto smiled, he looked sincere.

The other was silent for a few seconds, then he smiled back.

“Dream on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something you should know:
> 
> \- This chapter is an extract from my story “The intangible thread | The long song of the future”.
> 
> If you like this chapter or want to tell me something, feel free to leave a comment.


	2. ARC-V Rare Pair Week 2018 - Day 2 - Beauty

When Yuuto was halfway, it rained. Because he didn't carry his umbrella, he ran to seek shelter from the rain. And he headed to the nearest tree, no one knew what induced him to do that or that day he was unlucky.

Running to the tree, he accidentally kicked something. As a habit, he took a step back, looked down to see what it was.

_Hand?_

Before he could think of something terrible, he saw the piece of cloth wrapping around the hand’s wrist. It was a sleeve. There was no sign of being torn for cutting off the hand, it seemed intact and was connecting to the sleeve of... the tree?

He went around the tree. The figure of the boy in the white outfit was gradually revealed. That hair, that face, he knew them.

They were Yuuri’s, no, they belonged to the person whom he wasn’t sure who they were.

That person was sitting and leaning his back against the tree, his eyes closed, his face looked tired. It seemed he was in a deep sleep, so he didn’t sense Yuuto’s presence.

But Yuuto's strong kick couldn’t wake him up?

Seeing the boy’s left arm being displaced, maybe it was due to his kick, which made the boy's body tilt to one side as if it was about to slip and fall; Yuuto hurriedly caught the boy's shoulders then sat him up, leaned his back against the stem. After all, it was his fault, he couldn’t let the boy fall to the ground.

_Not wet?_

Yuuto was startled, he looked at his hands then raised his head and looked at the sky. It was still raining, even though Yuuri slept under the tree, he had to get a bit wet, why was his jacket so dry? And himself, since he set foot here, he didn't felt a raindrop fell to him from the leaves. If he didn't know it was raining, he would think it was sunny.

He looked at the purple haired boy in doubt. He just met him a few times, but he showed him many incredible things. Was it possible he caused this phenomenon?

_But, is he really sleeping?_

Yuuto wondered, his eyes observed the boy. When he accidentally “bothered” him, the boy totally didn’t react. When he sat him up, there weren’t any reactions either. Somehow, he saw him sleeping, he also felt the warmth and breath from him, but he felt he was more like a corpse.

Observing for a while, he unconsciously fell into the weird thoughts. Something from the boy was attracting him. He didn't know what it was and he couldn't stop looking at him.

A minute later, something soft touched his cheek, dragged him out of that weird "gravity". He seemed to wake up from a dream and right after that, something caught his eye. Violet, no, it was violet eyes. It held a full tiredness but beauty.

It was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

“Seen enough?” (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation:
> 
> (1) "Seen enough?": Yuuri meant "Have you seen me enough?", but he's a boy of few words, so he only uses short sentences.
> 
> Something you should know:
> 
> \- This chapter is an extract from my story “The intangible thread | Replacement”.
> 
> \- Some paragraphs look funny, I wish I could break the language barrier...
> 
> If you like this chapter or want to tell me something, feel free to leave a comment.


	3. ARC-V Rare Pair Week 2018 - Day 3 - Ocean

In the middle of the bridge in the city, the violet - black haired boy was standing on its edge and looking at the distant horizon.

Half an hour ago, someone else was here with him, but they decided to leave, he couldn’t stop them. He could only stay here and hope they would do everything safe and sound.

_Maybe the ship departed._

Yuuto sighed, jumped off the edge of the bridge, began to walk home. Honestly, he wanted to stay here a little longer, but he had something to do. People were waiting for him to get the result.

An unexpected result.

After taking a few steps, he stopped. The friends whom he told to stay at his house were running towards him. Their faces looked worried but hopeful. Seeing that, he suddenly felt regretful for his choice.

Before he could greet them, the short green haired girl spoke.

“Done talking?” (1)

Yuuto nodded.

“Then what is the result?” The girl asked, blinked her eyes as she realized he went alone. “Where’s Lily-chan (2)? Why doesn’t he go with you?”

“Yuuri, he…”

Yuuto hesitated, not sure how to say. Then he shook his head.

“Don’t tell me…”

“He left.”

**Two days later…**

In the early morning, the doorbell rang again and again somewhere.

Yuuto tiredly got off the bed, his hand randomly reached for a jacket on the wall then headed to the door as he put it on.

“I’m coming…”

It was the sound of his doorbell.

Yuuto opened the door, his voice was sleepy.

“Who’s that?”

“Finally you’re here. Do you know how long I’ve waited?” A similar female resounded.

Yuuto rubbed his eyes, looked at the green haired girl in front of him.

“Rin? Didn’t you return to Synchro?”

“Return to your head! Awake!” Rin shouted at him, she threw a piece of cloth at his face.

Yuuto took it off and asked.

“Why are you so upset?”

“You ask me why? Look what you’re holding!” Rin said then looked away.

Yuuto’s eyes blinked in confusion, he looked down at the piece of cloth in his hand. It seemed large, square and its color was white, a pure white. It reminded him of someone, but he soon ignored it.

There were countless people using white clothes in the world, that person wasn’t the only one. Besides, they took all the luggage, this cloth couldn’t involve them.

He thought so until he saw the back of the piece of cloth.

There were three tiny silk ribbons attached in the corner of it.

Yuuto’s eyes widened. He turned to Rin, asked hurriedly.

“Where did you get it?”

“The owner.” The girl’s voice sounded low, not upset anymore.

“But he left.”

“He’s back…”

“…”

Yuuto put a small box into his jacket pocket while running straight to the headquarters, his workplace.

_“Yesterday, on a ship, people saw a big box floating in the middle of the ocean. They fished it out of the water, just for curiosity. They didn’t expect there was a corpse in seawater inside it._

_Your president was there, he recognized the corpse was Lily-chan, so he told people to take the box to the headquarters._

_He called people who were close to Lily-chan there so that they could say goodbye to him, I’m one of them. And you’re the last one.”_

_“Why… am I the last one?”_

_“It’s your president’s idea. I told him you should be the first one to see Lily-chan, but he disagreed._

_About this cloth, I saw it next to him in the box. I felt I would need it, so I took it here.”_

Yuuto stood in front of a closed room named “Authorized Personnel Only". He took a deep breath, regulated his mood then knocked on the door.

The door suddenly opened.

“You’re here.”

The Heartland president turned to look at the boy standing at the door. Knowing why he was here, his eyes turned to the big box in the middle of the room, continued.

“Come in.”

Yuuto walked in, the door quickly closed.

“Cause of death?” The boy asked as if he was working.

“We couldn’t find anything.” The president replied.

At present, in the room, there were him, Yuuto and the box which Rin mentioned.

“I see.”

Yuuto sat down next to the box, he looked at it for a long moment. It was covered by a large white cloth, so he couldn’t see anything in it. However, the cloth was invisible to him. Thanks to the ability he learned (3), he could see through it easily.

Now, before his eyes, it was a figure of the purple - pink haired boy sleeping in the box which was filled with seawater. He wore a complex white outfit as always, especially the purple shirt and the white cloak with multiple layers. His face looked tired, his arms were on the sides. His body was in the seawater, but it was totally dry.

“It’s really him.” Yuuto confirmed.

The president felt nothing strange, he placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Don't be sad.”

“I’ll try.”

“I’m leaving now.”

“Thanks.”

The president left then looked at the others and said.

“Don’t you dare approach that room without my permission.”

_“Hand.” The purple haired boy reminded, his voice sounded tired as usual._

_Yuuto sighed, let his wrist go._

_“Sorry.”_

_“It’s alright.”_

_The boy replied, began to step away from him._

_“Bye, no day to see.”_

“This’s your “no day to see”?“ Yuuto mumbled.

He squeezed the corner of the cloth, pulled it off the box with all his strength then threw it away. The figure of the person he saw off two days ago quickly revealed.

“Are you kidding me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation:
> 
> (1) “Done talking?”: “Have you done talking?”.
> 
> (2) Lily-chan: Rin gave Yuuri this nickname and she always calls him that.
> 
> (3) The ability Yuuto learned: Yuuto has some abilities, this's explained in my other stories “The intangible thread | Rebellion” and “The intangible thread | Replacement”.
> 
> (4) “No day to see.”: Yuuri meant he didn’t intend to see Yuuto again and he wouldn’t let Yuuto see him again.
> 
> Something you should know:
> 
> \- This chapter is a part of the bad ending from my story “The intangible thread | The long song of the future”. 
> 
> \- Fun fact, when I wrote this chapter, I cried. And whenever I read it, I feel hurt. I know Yuuto deserves better, but he’s in a bad ending.
> 
> If you like this chapter or want to tell me something, feel free to leave a comment.


	4. ARC-V Rare Pair Week 2018 - Day 4 - Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since I updated this collection. Actually I wondered if I should continue this work when I didn't find any readers here. But whatever, at least I can let everyone know that I and Spectershipping always exist somewhere in the world.

The purple dragon lay on the table, it looked at Yuuto then turned to its master.

Last night, after two boys came back from the bald head man’s place, they had a conversation. It was sleeping so it didn’t know what they said, but thanks to the link between it and its master, plus the scene in front of it, it could understand a bit about what had happened.

Strained and heavy. That was what it felt.

Both of them had stood there and looked at each other all night, but they didn’t look tired or sleepy. That was probably one of the reasons the heavy air couldn’t be cleared.

 _Did they turn into stone?_ The dragon wondered, noticed the boys didn't move.

Filled with curiosity, it flew in front of its master’s face and wriggle its tail.

1 sec.

2 sec.

3 sec.

There was no reaction.

_He really turned into stone?_

It thought and kept wriggling the tails then stuck out its tongue to tease its master.

“Want to die?”

A monotone resounded, the dragon froze immediately.

It was its master, Yuuri.

“Get out of here, or I’ll throw you into a hotpot.” The boy continued, his voice was still the same but threatening.

The dragon saw its master put his hand into his jacket pocket, he moved his hand as if he was pulling something out. Knowing what he would do, it hurriedly said “Yes sir!” and flew out of the window.

Its master always did what he said. Therefore, if it stayed here a little longer, it would certainly get thrown into a hotpot.

In the room, the purple-pink haired boy “hm” and glanced at the knife in his hand.

“It’s fast.” He mumbled.

“You’re really going to cook it? Yuuto asked.

Finally, he spoke after many hours.

“Of course.”

“But it’s your monster.” The violet-black haired boy said, wasn't pleased with the other’s cool attitude.

“So what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something you should know:
> 
> \- This chapter is a part of the bad ending from my story “The intangible thread | Unification”.
> 
> If you like this chapter or want to tell me something, feel free to leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this chapter or want to tell me something, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
